


Better Than A Dream

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Better Than A Dream

Title: Better Than A Dream  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 390  
Challenge: #41: Reality.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: As always, I tried to be as fluffy as I could. :)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Better Than A Dream

~

Harry almost choked on the stench of smoke and blood that pervaded the air. As far as he could see, there were bodies strewn, most unmoving, but some groaning and twitching.

Wiping his filthy face, Harry looked about for his friends. _Gods, please let Hermione and Ron and Neville be all right_...

A shout broke through his reverie.

“Harry!”

He spun and ran, recognizing Hermione’s voice.

“Hermione! Merlin, I was so worried...” He stuttered to a stop, his mouth dropping open as he took in the sight of Snape bending over Ron and feeding him a potion. “What the bloody hell is he doing here...?”

Snape looked up, rolling his eyes as Harry pulled his wand.

“Oh for... Put that thing away, Potter. If I had wanted any of you dead I could have done it ages ago. Who do you think made sure the Order knew that the Dark... that Voldemort would be here today?”

The wand wavered, and finally Harry dropped it slowly. “I did wonder about that,” he admitted.

“You can confirm my story with Minerva later. Right now, I need to save Mr. Weasley. What happened?”

“He just collapsed! I don’t...” She began crying, and Harry came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders as Snape worked.

“Draco! Where is he?” Snape growled. “He can help me.”

“Malfoy is on our side, too?”

Snape emitted a long suffering sigh. “Obviously, Potter. Now, see if you can find him...”

“Severus, you called?”

“Draco. Good, come here.”

Harry gaped as Malfoy materialized out of the smoke, unable to credit just how much had been happening behind the scenes that he hadn’t known about. What else didn’t he know?

When eventually Ron coughed and started to sit up, Snape stood and gathered his things. Handing Hermione a potion vial, he gave her some instructions and turned away.

Draco hesitated, and Harry took the opportunity to take a good look at him and wonder how things between them could have been...

“Hey, what are you daydreaming about?”

Harry started, then relaxed as long, comforting arms slid around him.

“I was just thinking about how things might have turned out if we’d been on opposite sides in the war,” he said, turning his head to kiss Draco’s cheek.

“Isn’t reality better, though?” Draco whispered.

Harry smiled. “Yeah, it is.”

~Fin


End file.
